


Doflamingo killed Cora San

by GonFreecss



Series: Coralaw advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adult Law, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Law worst nightamare.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Coralaw advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038906
Kudos: 6





	Doflamingo killed Cora San

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

Doflamingo shot his own brother and killed.

He saw his dead body in the snow. 

He listened him call his name several times. 

"Law, Law, Law".

He opened his eyes. In front of him was Corazon. "What happened?". The voice of his boyfriend was sweet and calm.

"I had the worst nightmare. In my dream you died, you were shot by your own brother." Law was crying, he hates to cry. Lucky for him, he has the most supportive partner. 

"Don´t worry. I am alive and I am well. Do you need something?".

"Yes, hug me". 

The rest of the night Law slept peacefully thanks to the feel of being close to his Corazon.


End file.
